All Grown Up
by BikerBarbie1864
Summary: ONE SHOT! Renesmee has finally reached her teen years and she has her junior prom coming up, how will Edward feel about her attending with Jacob on her arm? Edward is finally building bridges with Jacob and they are creating a strong family bond. Why don't you come and take a look at the funny and fluffiness of their bonding time?


**A/N This is just a little one shotty type of story for Bella and Edward's wedding anniversary. I never write anything in the world of Twilight but I figured that it would be entertaining to get a glimpse of a slightly more grown up Renesmee! I hope you enjoy :D.**

 **EPOV**

When I first laid eyes on Bella in the school cafeteria I never thought that we would be raising a daughter together and living together in perfect harmony as a married couple. I had to admit that Renesmee hadn't been planned but she really was one of the most perfect things to ever happen to me. We had a close relationship and I couldn't bring myself to see her as anything other than my little girl. Our life was picture perfect but the hair in the soup was the fact that Jacob now spent every day hanging out at my house. On one hand I was glad that he was around to keep her safe but on the other he was slowly moving in to become her boyfriend and he was going to take her away from me just like he tried to do with Bella. I seemed to spend most of my days combing through Jacob's mind in search for any minor details or clues of what his intentions were with my daughter. I could finally sympathise with Charlie and say that it was easy to feel bitter about the guy that your little girl had chosen to be her partner.

I pushed my hands into the pockets of my jeans as I watched out of the floor length window for Jacob's rabbit appearing in the driveway after picking her up from the high school. It had been decided that as her growth had rapidly decreased that she would be allowed to attend and have all of the teenage experiences that I knew she craved.

"You know a watched pot will never boil" Esme said softly as she entered the room giving my shoulder a quick squeeze before taking her seat on the couch curling her legs under herself to read her magazine.

"I don't know what you mean...I was taking in the view" I shrugged glancing over my shoulder at her seeing a dubious raise of her brow which was quickly followed by a musical chuckle. "Look, I'm not allowed to freak out anymore. Bella finally put her foot down but I can hear what is going around in that teenage brain of his" I ground my teeth my jaw line becoming tight at the mere thought of Jacob's vivid imagination.

"Would they be the same thoughts that you had about Bella?"

"That is different" I brushed it off with a shake of my head flopping down beside her on the couch glancing over at the crossword. "Three down is Bristol"

"How do you know where Cary Grant was born?" She questioned as she filled it in with her pink pen.

"Because he is a freak of nature" Emmett announced as he bounded into the kitchen followed by Rosalie and Alice who both took their perch on the arm chairs.

"Intelligence is not a hindrance, Emmett. Oh god..What if someone figured her out? What if she couldn't control herself and she chewed on someone in English class?" I groaned dragging my hands over my face.

"Edward, she is at school. She didn't join Lord Voldemort" Alice said sarcastically with a roll of her golden eyes.

"You are Harry Pottering me right now? I have a lot on my plate"

"Yeah, most of it you put there yourself. Jesus, take a chill pill" Rosalie scoffed as she ran her fingers through her golden locks. "Why don't you go play a tune on your piano until Bella gets home?"

"What we mean is that Renesmee is extremely smart and she is doing what makes her happy. You know that if she was struggling she would tell you.." Esme began as she reached out brushing my hair back lightly pulling her eyebrows into a frown as she studied my face. "Perhaps not you...maybe someone a little calmer? She would tell us nonetheless though" She offered with her usual warm smile giving my shoulder a reassuring pat. My automatic response was to roll my eyes at their comments but I was stopped in my tracks at the sound of Jacob's thoughts invaded my mind again. I pushed myself up from the couch going to meet him at the door with a slight raise of my eyebrow seeing his childish grin.

"Can I help you? Don't I have another hour before you show up here?" I questioned following him through to the kitchen watching him open the refrigerator taking out the plate of sandwiches that Esme had insisted on supplying for him.

"I have a question to ask you and I need you to be open minded about this" Jake began as he pulled up a seat at the breakfast bar taking a bite of the peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"You're not marrying her. I can tell you that for free" I said instantly seeing a smirk play on his full lips as he chewed on his snack.

"Not that...you got any juice?" He raised his dark brow looking at me expectantly. "I just finished the perimeter run and my mouth feels like kitty litter"

"Right away, Sir. Can I get you anything else? A bubble bath? A cashmere robe?" I questioned sarcastically as I poured him a glass of orange juice pushing the glass tumbler over to him.

"Nah, I'm good for now" He said while taking a glug of the liquid before returning his attention back to me. "I think Ness is going to ask me to take her to the Junior prom" He took another nibble of the bread waiting for any kind of response from me. I had to control myself and take Bella's words of advice to just relax and unwind myself. I cracked my knuckles letting out a deep sigh hearing the crunch of gravel under her feet as she approached the house ready to whip me back into shape again.

"Okay...yeah...great…." I wet my lips before putting on a tight lipped smile glancing over at the doorway as Bella made her entrance with her beautiful smile. "Jake is taking Renesmee to prom" I said almost instantly feeling her hands run over my back softly as she leaned in pecking the corner of my lips.

"That's great. She will love that" Bella nodded in approval taking the empty plate from the counter going to clean it up as soon as the last piece of bread was gone.

"I actually wanted to talk to you alone...can we go for a drive or something?" Jacob asked with a nervous smile nodding for me to go to the door.

"Fine, I'm driving."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()**

The drive with Jacob was one that filled with an almost deafening silence as I set myself the challenge to stay out of his mind until I finally found a spot to pull up the car out of the ear shot of my family. The ran began to patter against the windows in a rhythmic and soothing beat as the dark clouds rolled over the dull blue sky. I turned off the engine sitting back against the leather seat as Jacob fiddled with the zipper of his jersey jacket keeping his eyes fixed on the view in front of him.

"So, what is going on with you? Should I be worried?" I spoke first to break his silence giving him a side glance as he reached over for my Ipod starting to scroll through my music.

"You are old and rich, right?" Jacob asked biting his lower lip keeping his eyes fixed on the screen.

"I hope you are going somewhere with this.."

"I am, I swear.." He laughed slightly finally settling on Anberlin-Enjoy The Silence. I had to admit I was rather impressed with his taste in music but it didn't take away the anxious feeling that was building in my stomach. "What I mean is that you know how to dance? Like real dancing?"

"Yes...so does Rosalie. She is old and rich too"

"She would also gladly knock my head off of my shoulders"

"You mean that I am the best option? Between a 5'7 woman and your 6'2 Father-in-Law you are choosing me? Wow you must be desperate" I couldn't help but laugh as I rested my head back against the seat running my hand through my bronze hair.

"Please don't be a jerk about it. I want to take her to prom and be able to actually dance with her because I honestly have no clue what I am doing" Jacob looked almost defeated as he brushed his hand over his jeans finally looking over at me. "Please, Edward? I have never done any of this and I don't want to just be the couple that shuffles around awkwardly"

"...Fine...okay, fine. Come over tomorrow morning and I'll show you a couple of things. Rose will probably be there too"

"No. I just want you."

"This is quickly starting to sound like a scene from a soap opera" I teased giving his shoulder a swift jab starting to laugh again as he rolled his eyes trying to keep a serious look on his youthful face.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()**

I sat back on the couch in front of the fire in our little cottage listening to Bella and Renesmee chatting in her bedroom about the different styles of prom dresses she wanted to try. I knew that I would have to get used to the idea that I wouldn't have the full Father experience but it was still a hard pill to swallow as every instinct in me just wanted to baby her. I ran my hand through my hair finally daring to glimpse into the mind of my daughter as I heard the sound of magazine pages turning.

' _Dad would never let me have something like this..'_ Renesmee thought as the image of a strapless silvery grey dress entered my mind. It was something that would make her look like the beautiful young woman she was and something that I could never deny her.

"Pull yourself together" I whispered to myself pushing myself up from the couch grabbing my wallet from the dining table before making my way to her bedroom giving her door a light knock.

"It's open" Ness said softly with a little smile. I stepped inside seeing her wrapped in her blankets wearing her Disney villain pyjamas with her curly bronze hair pulled into a bun on top of her head. Bella was laying beside her propped up on the pillows while looking through another of the magazines folding the edge of one of the pages. "Are you alright, Dad?"

"I'm great...you should get the dress" I nodded taking the magazine from her hands turning back to the page of her much loved gown. "You will look beautiful. I know that Aunt Alice and Grandma want to take you shopping so you are going to go" I took a seat on the edge of the bed taking my platinum card from my wallet handing it over to her. "Get everything you need. I'll take care of Jacob and make sure he is suited and booted"

"Are you serious right now? Oh my god...can I get shoes and a purse too?" She laughed as she lunged forward wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. "My hair needs doing too.."

"Just get whatever you need" I laughed hugging her back for a moment glancing over at Bella seeing a familiar twinkle in her eye. It was a certain look that she gave me after I had gained a string of good behaviour with zero over reactions.

"Thank you so much. I love you" Renesmee grinned as she pulled back crawling back under her covers again.

"I love you too" I smiled softly leaning over kissing her cheek before swiftly making my way out of her bedroom with an odd sense of pride. Maybe I had mastered the Father role? I never really had much to go by with my own Father, my childhood was just been a whirlwind of strict rules of stern practices. That may be an explanation for me being the uptight person I was today.

"I promise an amazing present for your 495th birthday!" Ness called through the door with a mischievous laugh.

"You really are too generous, honey" I called back with a chuckle dropping myself back into the middle of my bed. It didn't take long for her gentle breathing to take place of the girly chatter as she drifted into her usual deep sleep, I rested my head on my arm as Bella stepped quietly into the bedroom closing the door behind her with a flirtatious smile.

"Someone is feeling rather generous tonight isn't he?" She teased as she tugged her deep blue sweater of her head slowly before setting to work on her black skinny jeans pushing them down her smooth thighs at an agonisingly slow pace. It didn't matter how many times I saw Bella she always managed to take the breath right out of my body. She was the most stunning creature that I had ever seen and with every swift movement she made it made her look even more irresistible. "I hope you can be quiet.." She almost purred as she reached around unhooking her bra before tossing it at me with a little giggle.

"I'm not making any promises.." I wet my lips leaning up on my elbows keeping my eyes fixed on every movement of her body. "You are so beautiful.." I shook my head in slight disbelief as she crawled up my body leaning light kisses over my neck before pushing me to lay back on the pillows devouring my lips with hers in a toe curling kiss.

()()()()()()()()()()()

I could have spent the entire day in bed with Bella after the mind blowing night that we had spent together but of course once again Jacob was tearing us apart. He seemed to have a special talent for being what the people now would call a 'cock block'. I always thought that Emmett was the thorn in my side in that department but Jacob may have kicked him out of his throne and stolen his crown. I ran my hand down Bella's back over her knitted dress letting my palm skim over the curve of her butt as she leaned into my side placing a tender kiss on my lips.

"Can you guys stop? Grandma is going to see" Ness groaned as she trudged in front of us wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans with her favourite band t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"We aren't doing anything.." I laughed nudging her to one side playfully earning myself a glare from her as we reached the gravel path of the family house.

"You know exactly what you were doing, Dad"

"You should be happy that he doesn't dance or crack jokes" Bella teased giving me a wink as she stepped into the house hanging up her jacket.

"I can see the jokes about the spill over…"

"You should be happy to have a Dad as cool as me. You should get going though before all of the good dresses are gone" I ushered her back towards the door as Jacob appeared from the trees his eyes softening as he set his sights on her. Nessie bounced down the stairs and jumped into his arms with a laugh before placing a light kiss on his lips. Jacob kissed her back shyly before pulling back with a nervous laugh. Esme and Alice grabbed their purses as they passed both with excited smiles on their faces.

"Can we trust you two not to fight while we are gone?" Esme teased squeezing my cheek playfully before giving Jacob a brief hug as she made her way over to Carlisle's mercedes for their ride to Port Angeles. Bella was swiftly swiped away for the shopping trip which I was secretly happy about as it meant I would have some alone time with Jacob-it was not something that I had ever expected to want.

"So no one is home now?" Jacob questioned peering into the rooms as he followed me up to my old bedroom which was still covered ceiling to floor with my collection of music. My journals were stacked on the desk along with the many other items that I could bare to part with after moving into the cottage.

"Just us. Make the most it doesn't happen often" I said blankly as I pushed the bed to the end of the room with ease before turning my attention to the music selection.

"You saw Marilyn Monroe? What was that like?" Jacob asked with wide eyes as he flipped through one of the old journals his jaw hanging open.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I saw her while I was out with Rosalie in New York. It was pretty amazing I have to say" I shrugged putting on some music for his lesson to begin.

"Wait, you can't just leave it at that. What was she like? Was she has gorgeous as everyone says?" Jake sauntered over to the bed reading more of the diary becoming engrossed by it.

"I can't deny that she was beautiful but it was all smoke and mirrors. Can we start?"

"Wait, you were born in 1901? What else did you see?" He probed obviously having no intention of dropping the subject any time soon. I sighed softly taking a seat on the daybed resting my head back against it. "I was ten when the Titanic sank?"

"Oh my god, that is so cool!..I mean not for the people on board but it is cool for you"

"I guess? Can we start now?" I raised my eyebrow slightly piling up more of the journals. "You can take them with you. Make sure you bring them back though" I warned as I pulled him up from his seat putting him into position. "You need a strong frame but a delicate hand. You are leading her but not pushing her. A firm but caring hold of her hand and keep your hand in the middle of her back" I began to instruct as I lifted his arms putting him into position. "You are always going to lead and she will follow"

"Who thought we would be doing this, huh?" Jacob laughed softly as he took my hand looking up at me. "If Bella could see us now"

"Bella will never know about this" I smirked with a little shake of my head. "Alright we are going to move in a square for now and then we will add a turn when you have that down" I instructed starting to show him the few simple steps trying not to laugh at his twisted and confused expression. "You alright?" I questioned as he looked down at his feet with his tongue sticking out between his lips in concentration.

"Just keep going. I'll get it" Jake seemed more than determined as I also began to turn us while doing the square in the middle of my room to the soft melody. "Can I ask you some stuff while we do this? It dawned on me that you know everything about me but I know nothing about you"

"What kind of stuff do you want to know? I'm not all that exciting" I shrugged adjusting his floppy arm putting it into a strong frame again. "My hobbies include hair care, being overbearing and doing crosswords with my Mother" I laughed softly stumbling a little as he pulled me along with him. "Be careful you a moving a woman not a piece of furniture"

"Sorry.." He sighed deeply dropping his arms as the song came to an end. "What were your real parents like? I feel like they were fancy"

"I was an only child who went to a private school. My Father was a lawyer and he suffocated me so much that I was almost about to burst. I don't know if you have noticed but I can be slightly hard headed.." I glanced over at him with a slight smirk hearing him chuckle as he turned his attention back to the open journal. "My Mother was extremely beautiful and she wanted nothing but the best for me. I was the apple of her eye and my Father hated how much affection she showed me. She was taking his place because I barely saw him unless he was yelling at me or hitting my hands with his cane" I shrugged wandering over to the window looking out over the treetops. "I didn't have a bad life though"

"How did you find Carlisle? Were you a vampire first?" Jake looked completely engrossed in my story as he kicked off his boots moving to sit in the middle of the bed where Bella had once slept.

"My Mother begged him to do everything in his power to save me and that was his only option...Carlisle was always the Father figure that I needed. They don't come much better than him" I sighed softly with a slight smile hearing him shuffling around downstairs knowing that he would hear us. "Ready to go again?"

"We do one more dance and then I want to know the whole story with Marilyn"

"What do you think I am going to say? I was a teenage depressive in a family of couples with no one that I could connect with"

"She didn't talk to you? Not even a little bit?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells" I said trying to keep a straight face as his brown eyes widened again with curiosity.

"You kissed her?!" He exclaimed taking his stance again as the song began to play again.

"What did I just say?" I rolled my eyes starting to turn us slowly to the music keeping our movements smooth. "No, I didn't kiss her but she did call me handsome"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()**

I was struggling to figure out when I had become the perfect Father-in-Law to the one person who used to make my fists ache and my blood boil at the mere thought of him. Jacob and I had built enough history to fill a textbook but I quickly come to the realisation that he was going to be in my life until the end of my days. Renesmee and Jacob had a magnetic pull that I just couldn't deny and I knew from both of their extremely loud and clear thoughts that they were insane about one another. I had to stop hating Jacob and embrace him if I was ever going to make my daughter happy. I leaned against the wall outside of my old bedroom while he changed into the Armani tuxedo which we had purchased together after a full afternoon of bickering.

"Do I look stupid?" Jacob asked as he eventually opened the door holding the tie in his hands as he shuffled from foot to foot nervously.

"What? Of course not...you have to fix your posture. You wear the suit don't let it wear you" I sighed softly straightening his jacket. "Come on Esme wants to see you" I chuckled seeing his cheeks flush slightly as he trudged down the stairs behind me to be greeted by Esme and Carlisle at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh my goodness. Look at you.." Esme gasped covering her mouth with an excited sparkle in her honey brown eyes. "You are so handsome, Jacob. You look so grown up"

"He isn't a child" I couldn't help but laugh taking the tie from his hands starting to drape it around his neck. "I have a surprise for you guys too" I wet my lips looping the tie around my fingers glancing over his shoulder to Carlisle who gave me a nod of approval. "You look good. She isn't going to recognise you" I pulled the tie around his neck tightly playfully with my usual crooked smile before straightening it out.

"Are you all ready?" Alice yelled down the stairs as Bella and Rose bounded down the stairs like children on Christmas morning.

"Wait! Pumpkin, don't you move!" Esme called back as she raced into the study to grab her camera before giving Alice a thumbs up for Renesmee to make her entrance. I placed a light kiss on Bella's temple as she slipped her arm around my waist squeezing my side lightly. Jacob sucked in a deep breath taking the deep purple corsage from the table before taking his place at the bottom of the stairs for Renesmee to appear. I felt my chest twist in my chest as she began her decent down the stairs in her long flowing gown which made her appear to almost float, her bronze hair was rolled into vintage waves which cascaded to her lower back. I slipped my arm around Bella's shoulders leaning in kissing her for a moment while Jacob and Ness had their moment before she turned to me with an almost shy smile.

"What do you think, Dad?...Do I pass?" Renesmee asked as she twirled the silky material between her fingers nervously with her cheeks flushing just like her Mother's.

"Do you pass? Are you kidding? You look so beautiful" I shook my head wrapping her in my arms carefully kissing her cheek.

"Dad, stop you are going to make me cry" She laughed pushing me away playfully her deep brown eyes becoming watery again.

"Ready for your surprise?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrow motioning for them to follow me outside. Of course the rest of the family were in tow as we stepped out into the cool June night, outside on the gravel driveway was my beloved Vanquish which had been freshly washed and polished by my own hand.

"Please tell me that you aren't pranking me right now!" Jacob yelled with excitement as he darted to peer through the window of the car with a face that I could only compare to a child at Disneyland. "Edward, please tell me that this isn't a joke.."

"Why would I do that? Go on you are going to be late and please be careful" I dangled the keys out to him on my finger glancing over at Renesmee who had been forced to pose for a couple of more photos with the family.

"With your daughter or the car?" Jake teased with a laugh as he stepped around to the passenger side of the car opening up the door.

"The car, obviously.."

"I promise that they will be both back to your in one piece" He promised as he placed a light kiss on Nessie's cheek as she slipped into the car pulling her dress in behind her. I pushed my hands into my pockets hearing the car purr as it came to life before it disappeared down the long winding road with my daughter in tow.

"I think I did good...right?" I frowned slightly turning to Esme as she flicked through the photos with little sobs escaping her lips. "Are you crying?" I frowned slightly draping my arm around her shoulders as she nodded resting her head on my shoulder. "Why are you crying? It is a good thing"

"She looks so much like you and I just love you both so much. I love you all so much and it is just overwhelming" She explained as she looked up at me with a smile and nothing but love in her eyes. "You did good, Sweetheart" She nodded reaching up patting my cheek lightly.

"I guess that it is a good thing that I love you too, huh?" I teased pushing her away playfully making her laugh as she began to follow me up the stairs to meet with the rest of our family. Now it was just a matter of secretly worrying while trying my best to hide it from Bella although she could read me like a copy of US Weekly. I could finally sympathize with Charlie on this one, I was just disappointed that I forgot about the pepper spray. I would have to save that for their wedding day.

 **That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this little nugget, I know that it was probably drabbly and fluffy but I had a lot of fun writing it. I would love to know what you think! :D Lauren xx**


End file.
